Time Isn't Healing
by VendettaX
Summary: Draco has been left all alone by Harry and is wondering where his life is taking him. Short one shot songfic based on one of Tom Felton's songs. Angst. Rated M for language and just to be safe.


**DISCLAMER: I own nothing. Song is Toms, Characters are JKs ... all I can do is dream :)**

**A/N: Quick little Drarry for yo! Based on Tom Felton's song - Time Isn't Healing. Oh, and **_**italics **_**are the song lyrics.**

**Rated M for some language and theme. But mainly because 'anything lower's embarassing'!**

**Enjoy!**

Our bodies still entwined in the soft, white sheets, his gentle breathing, the steady rise and fall of his tanned chest - it was all so beautiful. My fingers gently played with his raven hair, so careful not to wake him _and tick tock goes the clock ... and I'm supposed to be fast asleep, like a couple hours ago. _I smile softly to myself; he's going to wonder why I can't wake up it the morning, and I'll have to tell him it's his fault, he's so entrancing in his sleep. I want to kiss him but he'll be grumpy if I wake him. I grinned, the thought of a grumpy faced Harry con sex-hair at three in the morning would definately be worth his annoyance. But I realy shouldn't..._alright, I've got to rest these eyes._

My eyes fly open and the vision fades. I smile sentimentally to my self, of corse it wasn't real Draco, it was months ago, just let it go. I sighed and rolled on to my back. _Time isn't healing, pretty sick of staring at my ceiling and I can't help the way I feel about you. _Gosh, Harry. Why'd you have to go leave me? I don't even know where you are ... are you happy with whatever life you've built? Do you miss me? Tell me you at least think of me sometimes...?

It's still in those dark hours. The darkest hours of the day. Between about 1.30 and 5am, when all the bad people come out of hiding? Well...I'm getting far too familiar with those hours. I give up trying to get back to sleep I pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I look in the fridge to get some food. But everything looks rotten. I step out into the biting cold, _I have a run and try to send me to sleep_. I know it's dangerous now for me to be walking the streets at night, since you left, Harry, did you know that the numbers of death eaters has risen? They're on the move, you may have Killed Voldemort, but still, they live on...and my betrail has made me a marked man. If it wasn't for my father's position I'd be dead. Do you even care? I wish I knew what you were thinking but _the only time I seem to spend with you is all in my dreams. _I need to fucking let go.

_Would it have worked? _Or are we too differant? I like to think we'd still be together, forever. I'm back in the alleyway behind our-my house now. It's so dark, but I'm almost home. I almost think I wouldn't motherfucking care if somewone did find , help me. It's so lonely now..._I need to hit the road. _I need to find you. I need to find someone. Anyone who will bring me back to life; it's just not worth the effort existing like this. I want to do more. All this _time isn't healing. Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling. _I feel so sick.

Back in bed again, at least it's warm, birds are starting to sing outside my window and I can see the faint strings of sunlight weave their way through the star-addled sky. I've got to get some sleep. Fuck, I feel messed up. When will you be home...? ...

Our bodies still entwined in the soft, white sheets, his gentle breathing, the steady rise and fall of his tanned chest - it was all so beautiful. My fingers gently played with his raven hair, so careful not to wake him _and tick tock goes the clock ... _

**LYRICS::**

_And tick tock, goes the clock/Time is going so slow/And I'm supposed to be fast asleep/Like a couple hours ago/So I, I need to exercise/Alright, I've got to rest these eyes/And I, I need to knock on some doors/When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore/'Cause time isn't healing/Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling/And I, I can't help the way I feel about you/'Cause time isn't healing/Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling/And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you/I have a run and try to send me to sleep_

_But things aren't all that they seem/The only time I seem to spend with you/Is all in my dreams/So I, I need to let her go/Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know/And I, I need to hit the road/And find me a girl of my own/'Cause time isn't healing/Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling/And I, I can't help the way I feel about you/'Cause time isn't healing/Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling/And I, I can't help the way I feel about you/And I, I can't help the way I feel about you/And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you..._

**A/N: Hope you liked :) Plese review/add to alerts! Also check out my other stories ...**

**Yippie Kai-ay Motherfuckers! xxx**


End file.
